Identified Dignity
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Cell manages to escape earth, taking Gohan and Baby Trunks with him. Taking over Frieza's army, He has another Saijiin train them. Seven years later, they escape, and return to earth. Only to find that everything is differant, and that they have been forg
1. Capture and Slavery

ME: Hi people.  
  
CDD: What are you up to Lady Blade?  
  
ME: I'm writing a DBZ fic.  
  
CAST OF DBZ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
CHIBI-REI: She is not that bad you know.  
  
KAI: Yes she is. I mean seriously, she's written some evil fanfics.  
  
ME: O.K. Vegeta, do the disclamer.  
  
VEGETA: WHAT? I'm not doing it. What do you think I am, girl?  
  
ME: I think you're my muse at the moment. SO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
VEGETA: Oh and if I don't?  
  
ME: Then you will feel the wrath of my invincible frying pan. It's self- repairing, and, as the others will tell you, it HURTS when it hits.  
  
VEGETA: DAMN! Fine, Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Dragonball Z or BeyBlade. She does however own her frying pan.  
  
ME: There, that didn't hurt, did it?  
  
VEGETA: gives death glare  
  
SUMMERY: Cell manages to escape earth, taking Gohan and Baby Trunks with him. Taking over Frieza's army, He has another Saijiin train them. Seven years later, they escape, and return to earth. Only to find that everything is differant, and that they have been forgotten. Will the two manage to survive? Or will they be found by Cell's henchmen again?  
  
Identified Dignity.  
  
Chapter 1 - Capture and Slavery.  
  
"We did it. We beat Cell." Everyone was cheering. All but Gohan. Gohan had only one thought in his mind. "I'm the idiot that let my father die." Gohan thought. "I should've stopped Cell before my father died to save us. I could've finished it. But I didn't. I let him die." Gohan's thoughts trailed to where Goku had sacrificed himself. They were about to leave, when Gohan heard a whizzing. "A ki blast." Gohan's mind screamed. He spun around, in time to see the blast, rip through Mirai Trunks. He then felt a blow, to the back of his head. Gohan slipped into the blackness.  
  
At Capsule Corp, Bulma had just fed baby Trunks. She watched him sleep for a while. Although she felt like something was wrong. Suddenly a ki blast rocked the building. Trunks woke up. He was crying, as Bulma picked him up. She ran outside to see what had happened. She ran out to see Cell. He was holding Gohan under one arm, and Bulma could see white dots in the sky. "The others are coming. They won't let Cell kill us all." She thought.  
  
Cell glared at her. "Give me the child, and I'll spare your life." Cell said. Bulma held Trunks tightly to her. "I'm not letting you take my son anywhere." Bulma yelled. Cell laughed. Grabbing Trunks, by the back of his t-shirt, he pulled the baby out of Bulma's arms, before she realised what was happening. Then Cell formed a ki blast in his hand. He fired it a Bulma. She was unconcious. He used instant translocation, and faded away with the two children, laughing.  
  
The Z fighters all landed at Capsule Corp. Vegeta immeidiatly saw Bulma. But he didn't see Trunks. Krillin and Piccolo went to find the Dragonballs. Vegeta felt, a faint pulse. "She's alive. Give me one of those beans, now." Vegeta said to Krillin. Krillin handed him a senzu bean. Vegeta crumbled it and put it in her mouth. Her injuries instantly healed. But all of them were wondering WHY Cell had taken Gohan and Trunks.  
  
Cell had transported himself, and Trunks, and Gohan to Frieza's old army. "You had all better be prepared. I need holding cells for the Saijiin. He's a strong one." Cell said. The men looked skeptical. One of the strongest men glared at him. "We only have three Saijiins in our care. You are not our leader. Frieza is dead, so we don't have to listen to you." The man said. Cell smirked. "I'm far superior to Frieza. If you chose not to listen to me, then I will kill you." Cell said simply. The man laughed. "Yeah, prove it." The man said. Cell glared. Then he dropped Gohan on the ground and formed a ki blast. He fired it at the man. Destroying him. The army cowered. "Are you going to listen to me? Or are you going to defy me?" Cell asked. The army scurried to follow Cell's demands.  
  
Cell ordered someone to take Gohan and Trunks to a cell. When Gohan woke up. He felt something tugging on his arm. He looked to see Trunks. His big blue eyes staring at Gohan. "He's missing his father and mother." Gohan thought. He picked up Trunks. His head was hurting, but he knew, that he had to look after Trunks now. "Where ever we are, I'll makes sure that we make it back to earth someday." Gohan whispered to Trunks. Who was giggling and playing with a collar around Gohan's neck.  
  
He heard the door open. He saw Cell. Gohan got up. Holding Trunks. "I won't let Cell kill him." Gohan thought. Cell smirked. "Well Gohan. It appears that you and Trunks, are my new slaves. If you do what you're told, then you and Trunks will remain unharmed. You are, after all, a great fighter. And Trunks as the son of Vegeta, will most likely be as great a fighter." Cell said.  
  
Gohan glared. "Oh really, and how do you intend to make me behave?" Gohan asked. Cell laughed. "Why Gohan, didn't you notice the collar around your neck?" Cell asked. His voice mocking. Gohan felt the collar. He vaguely remembered Trunks playing with it, when he woke up. "What about it?" Gohan asked. Cell smirked. "I have a remote control in my hand. When I press a certain button, you'll feel electric shocks running through your body. I press another button, you'll feel the collar cut off your air, which will choke you, until I press the release button. You see Gohan, there are three other Saijiins on this ship. Apart from you and Trunks, of course. So these collars were designed with Saijiins in mind. Your prison was also designed the same way." Cell said. Gohan glared. Holding Trunks closer.  
  
He noticed the collar around Trunks' neck aswell. "Where are these other Saijiins?" Gohan asked. Cell laughed. "You'll see them soon enough. One of them will train you. If you behave, then you will both live. If you disobey me, even once, then I will kill Trunks instantly." Cell said. Leaving the cell. Gohan held Trunks and thought about his family. His mother and his dead father. He realised that he was no better then a slave now. He could only wait and see what tomorrow brings.  
  
ME: O.K. People, do tell me what you all think.  
  
VEGETA: You made me a sap, girl.  
  
REN: Shut up Vegeta. hits Vegeta over the head with the invincible frying pan How are you anyway's Aibou?  
  
ME: I'm O.K. thanx Ren.  
  
CDD: God, haven't you got anything better to do with your time.  
  
ME: Uh........nope.  
  
GOTEN: Hey Lady Blade. I wanna lollipop.  
  
TRUNKS: HEY! Why are Gohan and me stuck on a spaceship, with Cell.  
  
ME: BECAUSE it's my fic.  
  
GOTEN: OO! I want my Niichan. cries  
  
ME: OO! Don't cry Goten, you'll see him, in about 4 chapters.  
  
GOTEN: Really?  
  
ME: Yeah really.  
  
GOTEN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! hugs Lady Blade Can I have a lollipop? Please Lady Blade? puppy dog eyes  
  
ME: Here you go Goten. hands Goten a big lollipop  
  
TRUNKS: HEY! I want one too. pouts at Lady Blade  
  
ME: Awwwww!!! Here you go, Trunks. hands a lollipop to Trunks  
  
TRUNKS: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Thanks Lady Blade. starts eating lollipop  
  
CHIBI-REI: Please R&R people.  
  
CDD: And no flames people.  
  
ME: Bye until next chapter people. 


	2. The Other Saijiins

ME: O.K. people. Thanx for the reviews. On to the next chapter  
  
VEGETA: I hate you, girl. I REALLY hate you.  
  
ME: O.K. you're in a good mood today Vegeta.  
  
VEGETA: Hn. leans against wall and folds his arms across his chest  
  
GOTEN: still licking lollipop Yummy.  
  
TRUNKS: ALSO licking lollipop Hmn......yummy.  
  
ME: OO! Oh well.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own Dragonball Z.  
  
Identified Dignity.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Other Saijiins.  
  
GOHAN'S P.O.V.  
  
I got up, when the door opened. I was still holding Trunks. A woman stepped into the room. She had long, waist-length, brown hair. Her eyes were a deep, onyx colour. Infact, she reminded me of Vegeta. She was small, but I could sense that she was just as powerful as Vegeta. She was wearing black trousers, black boots and a grey, armoured, vest-top. She wore silver wrist- guards and her long hair was plaited. She didn't scare me. But she had a commanding presance. She didn't smile at all.  
  
"Come on boy, come with me." She said. Boy? I hated being called boy. I followed her to a small hall. Or maybe it was a large room. I'm not sure. When the guards were gone, she turned to face me. "Well, are you gonna tell me your name? Or shall I carry on calling you boy?" The woman said to me. I smiled. "My name is Gohan." I said. She smiled at me. "Well, I'm Livia. Those are my children, Tai and Zula." Livia said, pointing to the two children.  
  
Tai was definatly not a kid. He was far differant from any child I knew. He was at least six feet tall. He had short, wavy black hair and even blacker eyes. He was wearing a black vest-top, white trousers, black boots and he had blak wristbands, around his wrists. He leaned against a wall. His head, leaned slightly forward, his arms folded across his chest, and his eyes closed. After he'd taken a look at me.  
  
Zula was about five feet tall. She had the same eye and hair colour of her mom. Her hair was shoulder-length, and tied into a ponytail. Her black eyes peeked out from underneath her bangs and she looked as though she were ready for action. She was wearing a red shirt and white trousers. She also wore black boots and black wristbands. She smirked at me and just stood in silence.  
  
Livia looked at me and Trunks. She gave a quick smile, then she left the room. Tai pushed himself off of the wall, and came over, to look at me and Trunks. Tai stood in front of me. He looked down on me. I wasn't that tall. So he towered over me. Zula looked at me strangely. I guess she wasn't used to seeing another Saijiin either. "How old are you?" He asked. "Well, I'm eleven, Trunks is one." I said. Gesturing to the squirming, purple- haired, toddler.  
  
"Where are you from Gohan?" He asked. "Uh...I'm from earth." I answered. He smirked. "Then why did that freak call you a saijiin?" Tai asked. "Because that's what I am." I answered. I then told Tai and Zula about my father. They both nodded. "Well, you know I'm Tai. I'm fifteen years old. I've been a slave all my life. I'd love to be free, but that isn't gonna happen, so I deal with it. Zula is thirteen, she's always wary of people until she knows them." Tai said summing up the two of them.  
  
"Uh......have you guys......always......been slaves?" I asked. Tai nodded. "Yeah Gohan. We have always been slaves." Tai answered. "But where's your dad? Is he out on a mission?" I asked. Tai looked at me. "Our father was killed on planet earth. His name was Raditz. But he was an evil man. My mother was forced to marry my father, to keep the Saijiin race going." Tai said. I found that odd. "Didn't your mother have any love for your father at all?" I asked. I mean people are supposed to have some sort of love for each other, when they get married. Right?  
  
Tai laughed. "Hell no." Tai said. "Then why did they get married, if they didn't love each other?" I asked. Tai smirked. "I told you before Gohan, they were forced to get married to keep their race alive. Frieza made lots of Saijins marry. They hated each other. Well actually, I'm not quite sure if they hated each-other. Father never hated Mother. But Mother hated what Father did." Tai said. I could hear that he was sad. Zula stepped forward. "Gohan, I know what you must be thinking. We've never purged planets. We're both considered to young and unskilled to purge planets. But we both despise the idea anyways." Zula said. Making me understand that they had hated their fathers job, as much as their mother hated it.  
  
I decided that I should tell them who I was. "Listen, you said your father was Raditz, right?" I asked. The two nodded. "Well, my father's brother's name is Raditz, or was. He was destroyed on earth." I said. The two grinned. "Well, if your father is our uncle, then tell us what he's like." Zula asked impatiently. I felt like someone had dropped a lead weight into my chest. "What he WAS like. He died. Cell killed him." I said. I'm sure they felt my pain. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders. I looked to see Livia. She was hugging me." I only heard the last part Gohan." Livia said. As though she knew what I was thinking.  
  
I decided to tell her the rest. She nodded with understanding. "So is Trunks your little brother?" Zula asked. "She sure likes to ask alot of questions." I thought to myself. "No, he's the son of my fathers friend, Vegeta. He used to be...." I got cut off by Livia. "The Prince of all Saijiins." Livia finished for me. "How did you know?" I asked. Livia smiled. "I thought Vegeta died." Livia said. Her smile grew wide. "I don't understand." I said. I was totally confused. Livia smiled at me. "Vegeta, is my older brother. Although he knew nothing of my marriage to Raditz. He most likely, had no idea that I was even still alive." Livia said. "Wow. Vegeta had a sister? THAT was new." I thought. "Shall we begin?" Livia asked. I nodded. At least I'd get my traning done. "I hope she doesn't go soft on me." I thought.  
  
As I trained with Livia. I found out that she was anything BUT soft on me. I learned that she liked to push her students to their limits. She also had me spar with Tai. Who was ruthless when he attacked. I learned to be just as ruthless. As Trunks and I grew older, we were both trained by Livia. Who could be a ruthless teacher. Although I had to admit, that Livia was quite soft on Trunks.  
  
Over the years I had grown to trust Livia, Tai and Zula. I told them what had happened on earth. How Piccolo had trained me, and how I remember when Vegeta arrived on earth. The journey to Namek, and how Frieza had been defeated. Then the Androids and lastly........The Cell Games.  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
One day, after I had sparred with Tai. I was sat thinking. I hadn't told them one part of The Cell Games. My father's death. How it was my fault. Tai gave me a funny look. I was now fifteen. I'd gotten taller. Stronger. But I still couldn't escape. The collars that Cell kept on all of us, kept our power at bay. We all wanted fredom. How were we supposed to achieve it? It was the question I asked myself each day. As I watched Trunks grow bigger. He started to turn to me as a brother. I'd always wanted a brother or sister. Tai acted like my older brother. Zula acted like my older sister, and Livia refused to replace my mother. She was always Auntie Livia to me. Tai was now nineteen. He was taller, if it was possible, and he seemed intent on something.  
  
I trusted Tai. Despite the rough training sessions that we had. I knew that Tai would never actually try to harm me. So I always listened to his advice. He turned to face me. "Gohan, something's eating you up. I know that. If you don't want to tell me, then that's O.K. but it's better for you, if you do. I know I have my own share of dark secrets." Tai said. Smiling at me. I'd learned, that he was only emotionless, around the soldiers. But he never cried, in front of anyone.  
  
I looked at him. "You couldn't have done anything as terrible as what I did." I said. Tai looked at me. "I'll tell you something, if you promise to tell me what's eating you up, huh kid?" Tai asked. Giving me a look. I sighed, and nodded. He gave me a small smile. "I once nearly killed my sister during a sparring session. Because I couldn't control Super Saijiin." Tai said. I was shocked. Tai always seemed so in control, when he transformed. He looked at me  
  
I sighed. "It was my fault, that my father died, during The Cell Games." I said. Tai looked at me. "How could it be your fault?" Tai asked me. I then explained. How I could've finished Cell. How I'd just toyed with him. How my father had begged me to finish it. How I hadn't listened. Then, I finally explained how my father had sacrificed himself. But how it had been worthless, because Cell had come back, and taken Trunks and I, away from our families. Tai nodded.  
  
"Listen to me, Gohan, everyone is entitled to a mistake." Tai said. "Yeah, but my mistake cost me and Trunks our freedom, and my father's life." I said. Tai nodded. "I know what you're saying, Gohan. But if you learn from your mistakes, then you have learned something envaluable." Tai said. I nodded. I guess he was right.  
  
We heard shouts coming from the training room. Tai and I looked at each other. We ran to the training room, only to see One of Cell's henchmen dragging Trunks away. I saw Livia trying to stop Calumha from dragging Trunks away. Calumha was an orange, lizard type creature. He had green teeth and an ugly purple mohican, haircut.  
  
Something snapped inside of me as I heard the last words between Livia and Calumha. "What do you want with him?" I heard Livia yell. "Master Cell, wants some entertainment. The monkey is only a pet. A plaything. Don't disobey Master Cell's commands." Calumha said. I snatched Trunks out of his grasp. He glared at me. "Are you disobeying Master Cell?" Calumha said. "You're not treating Trunks as if he's an animal. He's five. He doesn't deserve that." I said. Glaring back.  
  
In seconds I felt the collar squeezing my throat. I was choking. I looked up through my blurry vision, to see Cell standing over me. I heard Trunks yelling. "GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN!" I could hear Trunks yelling. I heard Cell taking him away. I used all of my might, and powered up to super saijiin. But I felt like my throat was being crushed. Finally, I let the blackness in the back of my eyes take over.  
  
When I woke up. I felt something laying next to me. I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing. I looked and saw Trunks sleeping next to me. He looked allright, but I felt terrible. I could feel a burning pain across my back, and my throat felt crushed. Trunks woke up and looked at me for a second. I could see the tears in his eyes. But he refused to let them out. I tried to sit up. The burning in my back, intensified. I finally managed to sit up and Trunks threw his arms around my neck. "Gohan, are you O.K. Oniichan?" Trunks asked me. I nodded. Trunks didn't let go of me.  
  
"Will we ever get to go to that place you're always talking about?" Trunks asked me. I looked at him. "That place is our home Trunks. It's where your parents, and my parents are. Where we have friends and people that care about us." I said. Trunks looked confused. "But Oniichan, doesn't Auntie Livia, Tai and Zula care about us? Aren't they our family?" Trunks asked me.  
  
"Yeah they are Trunks. But on Earth. We'll be free. No collar, and no pain. No being Cell's toy, and no having to do what we don't want to do." I said. Trunks grinned. "That's not possible. Cell said that we're just animals. I know he's not right, but we can't leave." Trunks said. I smiled at him. "We will leave one day Trunks." I said. "Then you'll get to see everything I told you about." Trunks smiled. "I'm sleepy Oniichan. Can we sleep now?" Trunks asked. I nodded. I layed down, and Trunks settled down next to me. We were both asleep in seconds. My dreams were filled with everything I'd left behind.  
  
ME: Hehe, well do tell me if you liked this chapter. I keep working on evilness. I think I might kill Gohan in this fic.  
  
GOHAN: HEY! I'm not even annoying you. What did I do?  
  
ME: I was only joking Gohan. I'm not gonna kill you, you get to live to see 18. I think you're gonna live longer Haven't decided how far this is going yet. Besides, you are one of the coolest characters in DBZ.  
  
VEGETA: I truly loathe you Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Awe, I think you're starting to grow on him. He don't usually give people names. Awe, that's so sweet.  
  
ME: rolls eyes Well he's gonna have to give me a name sooner or later. There are more girls around then he can count. Remember. My cousin is here, and then you include all the other crazy girls that I talk to at college. He has to give me a name. Too many people to call girl.  
  
REN: Good point.  
  
ME: Thank you. Please R&R and tell me what you think. C ya L8r people. 


End file.
